


Beta I'm so sorry

by Pegasisterheadphones



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasisterheadphones/pseuds/Pegasisterheadphones
Summary: The two characters here are older ok! They're not 10 in the fic ok beta I'm soRRy





	Beta I'm so sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VTR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTR/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Elicchi, Alpha Extraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117940) by [VTR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTR/pseuds/VTR). 



Kiyoko moaned as the other girl bit and nibbled at her neck, leaving marks as she did so. "F-fuck, sayuri, be more gentle" she breathed out, as the dark haired girl removed her mouth from the other girls neck. Grunting, she rubbed against kiyo, signaling that she needed her, and now. Gently pushing the more dominant alpha off of her, kiyo strips herself of her clothing, all the while with sayuri panting near her. 

When she was finally nude, sayuri pounced on her, rubbing even more eagerly then before. Suddenly realizing that she still had her pants on, sayuri came off of her mate and proceeded to pull down her pants, along with her boxers.

The other stares at the bigger alphas member, drooling. Grinning, sayuri moves closer to her, pressing her cock against hers. "I think it likes me, kiyo" she chuckles while rubbing her cock with hers.

She wraps her hand around both of their members, pre-cum leaking from the tips of both. Moaning, kiyo leans more Into sayuri with her face buried in her neck, all with sayuri bringing the two of them closer to orgasm.

As heavy pants and moans filled the room, kiyo lets out more noises, each one louder then before, and absolutely music to sayuri's ear. Beginning to buck her hips into her mates hand, she wraps her arms around her and clawing at her back. They can both feel each other pulsing, getting closer to that sweet release with each thrust or rub.

Letting out a roar, sayuri rubs even faster, and begans to thrust in her hand, and bites hard on her mates neck, to which kiyo cries out in pleasure. "Kiyo, I-i'm gonna-" her seed explodes over the others cock and stomach, moaning as her thrusts gets weaker. 

With the feeling of her mates warm cum all over her cock, the other alpha lets out a moan and shivers as she lets out strings of cum all over herself and her mate. As the two collasp on the bed, sayuri holds the other close and nuzzels her. "I was good, right?" She smirks, rubbing her hands up the other alpha's sides. Getting a squeak and a small "yes" in return, she knew she was.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I made this


End file.
